


Around Us The Spring Rains Fall

by LadyBrooke



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Persephone returns to Aphrodite every spring.





	Around Us The Spring Rains Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).

Persephone visits Aphrodite every spring, as soon as her mother lets go.

Aphrodite greets her with a kiss without fail and drags her to bed.

“Does Hades know you come here when you’re not with him?” Aphrodite asks, a smile on her lips.

“No,” Persephone lies. Her husband knows everything, though he may not accept it. Aphrodite likes the thought of keeping this a secret from Hades, however, and Persephone likes to make her happy.

Persephone is only really concerned with hiding where she is from her mother. It would kill her to lose springs and summers with a lover, even if she’s not sure how much longer she can go on hiding how deeply she feels from Aphrodite.

“Do your other lovers know I’m here?”

Aphrodite laughs and shakes her head. “Them? Why should I concern myself with their feelings? After all, it’s not like any of them have ever cared for mine, and this is only for the springs and summers.”

Persephone smiles weakly. “I care for your feelings.”

“I know you do, love, you’re different.” Aphrodite runs a hand over Persephone’s breasts, lightly tracing a pattern. “You were always the best of us all.”

“I am not the best of us,” Persephone tries to argue, before moaning as Aphrodite lowers her mouth to kiss Persephone’s breasts.

“No arguments,” Aphrodite orders. “Let us find pleasure before your mother comes looking for you.”

Persephone can only nod, as Aphrodite continues to kiss her.

Afterwards, she gathers her clothes and walks back to her mother’s.

She tries to tell herself she will not return in the morning, but Aphrodite’s bright laugh follows her as she leaves.

Persephone has always fallen too easily for her lovers, and she will return until Aphrodite casts her aside.

The spring rains fall gently around her as she walks. 


End file.
